MediaCorp Channel 5
}} MediaCorp Channel 5 or Channel 5 (Chinese: 五频道, Before 1 January 2005: 第五波道) is a 24-hour free-to-air English television channel in Singapore. Programmes on Channel 5 normally include English language drama (both foreign imports and locally-made), movies, sports, reality show, variety show, news, current affairs and game show programmes. Local editions of overseas programmes like Singapore Idol, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, and Deal or No Deal have also been produced by the channel. History Channel 5 was launched on 15 February 1963 as Television Singapura and was the first free-to-air terrestrial television station in Singapore that broadcasts in English although the station also aired Malay programmes at the time. Its sister station Channel 8 was launched on 23 November 1963 with a mix of Chinese and Tamil language programmes. Channel 5 began transmitting in colour on 7 July 1974. On August 1, 1990, Channel 5, along with Channel 8 and Channel 12 started broadcasting in stereo. By New Year's Day 1994, Malay programmes were transferred to Channel 12, later renamed Prime 12 on 1 September 1995 and later Suria in 2000. Although Channel 8 was the first channel in Singapore to go broadcast 24 hours a day on 1 September 1995, Channel 5 went 24/7 on 29 September 1995, making the rest of the channels in Singapore to closedown. In 2007, HD5 was launched, and Channel 5 became the first (and as of 2010, only) terrestrial TV station in Singapore to broadcast in HD. Its sister channels Channel 8, Suria and Vasantham will also be broadcast in HD in 2013. Titles *"For Pure Entertainment, Give Me 5" - March 1, 1999 to February 12, 2001 *"Home Entertainment" - February 12, 2001 to January 1, 2007 *"Entertaining You First" - January 1, 2007 to August 2008 *"Come Home to 5" - August 2008 onwards Transmission Hours Channel 5 broadcasts on a 24-hour schedule, 7 days a week. Local programmes In addition to foreign programmes, Channel 5 also produces some sitcoms, dramas and local adaptations of some overseas entertainment programmes. The first sitcom produced by Channel 5 was called Under One Roof, which was aired between 1994 and 2003. Despite criticisms over its use of Singlish (a local English patois), it was well received by the Singapore audience, and became a finalist at the International Emmy Award. Under One Roof paved the way for future local comedy programmes like Mr. Kiasu, Police and Thief, Sayang Sayang, and Living with Lydia. But Mr Kiasu was banned in 2002 due to the use of Singlish. One of the most notable local production was Phua Chu Kang Pte Ltd, often known as Phua Chu Kang. It, like Under One Roof, suffered from criticisms (some coming from the Government) over its use of Singlish. However, Phua Chu Kang went on to enjoy almost the same level of popularity and acclaim. Programmes * List of programmes broadcast by MediaCorp Channel 5 External links *MediaCorp TV Channel 5 Official Website(xinmsn) References Category:MediaCorp Category:Television stations in Singapore Category:Television channels and stations established in 1963